Y no es mi novio, no exactamente
by Indio Pradon
Summary: Cath se da cuenta que antes de ella estuvo Regan en la vida de Levi, ella fue sus primeras veces en casi todo. Todas estas nuevas experiencias y sentimientos que Levi la hace sentir de seguro Regan las provocó en él antes siquiera de conocerla a ella. La amistad y relación de Levi están en juego al verse lleno de celos por su mejor amiga y el extraño comportamiento de su novia.
1. No son celos

Cath se da cuenta que antes de ella estuvo Regan en la vida de Levi, con quien compartió sus primeras veces en casi todo. Todas estas nuevas experiencias y sentimientos que Levi la hace sentir de seguro Regan las provocó en él antes siquiera de conocerla a ella.

La amistad y relación de Levi están en juego al verse lleno de celos por su mejor amiga y el extraño comportamiento de su novia.

Cath tendrá que pelear por lo que realmente ama con todas sus fuerzas.

Pues es ahora el corazón de Levi el que se derrumba.

Estos personajes no me pertenecen a mi, sino a Rainbow Rowell, yo solo los tomo prestados.

Capítulo 1: "No son celos, lo juro."

Regan se miraba en el espejo estudiándose con cuidado, se miraba la falda, las medias, las botas. Arreglaba su cabello, sujeto, suelto, amarrado, de un lado y del otro.

Cath la miraba desde su cama mientras intentaba estudiar un poco, era extraño verla así, pero ya tenia unas semanas que su comportamiento parecía más extraño, al menos para Cath.

Uno de los cambios más sobresalientes era que ya llegaba a dormir más de tres noches por semana a su habitación en la residencia.

Seguían sin tener colchas y lámparas que hicieran juego, pero al menos ya había un poco más de colores en las paredes, ya se sentía un poco más 'en casa'.

Tocaron a la puerta, Regan abrió sin fijarse dejando entrar a Levi, quien la miró de arriba abajo mientras pasaba junto a ella para recostarse en la cama junto a su novia.

-Te ves bien Regan- dijo el mientras le daba un beso a Catn en la mejilla- Cielo, dile que se ve bien, va a romper el espejo si no lo dices.

Regan los miró con enojo, pero al mismo tiempo esperaba el comentario de Cath.

-Sexi- dijo Cath ante la mirada de su amiga puesta en ella.

-Usa el cabello en una coleta, te hace ver menos agresiva y las piernas más largas- comentó su amigo que la seguía mirando divertido y sonriente.

-¿Esa es tu forma de llama linda a una chica?- Pregunto Cath cerrando su libro para acomodare en el pecho de Levi.

-No, solo a Regan.

Regan le hizo caso a Levi y se sujetó el cabello con una liga, luego tomó sus cosas.

-Gracias por el apoyo moral- les dijo en tono agrio antes de salir dando un portazo.

Cath y Levi se miraron antes de reírse, bajito, no fuera que Regan los escuchara y regresara a matarlos o algo parecido.

-Soy yo o Regan anda un poco…

-¿Loca?- la interrumpió Levi

-No, rara- le dijo ella soltándole un ligero codazo en el costado.

-Sí, lo he notado, no quiero adelantarme, pero al parecer nuestra pequeña Regan está saliendo con alguien, con UN solo alguien- agregó Levi

-¿En serio?- se apresuró ella a preguntar

-Creo, no estoy seguro, no ha querido contarme, cree que me voy a burlar de ella, supongo.

-Yo creo que sabe que te pondrás celoso- dijo Cath riéndose un poco para picarlo.

-¡Yo no me pondría celoso!- se apresuró a contestar Levi levantando las cejas y sonrojándose un poco.

-A mi me parece que son celos…- afirmó Cath. Levi puso los ojos en blanco y cambió el tema.

-Estaba pensando armarle un fiesta de cumpleaños a Regan en mi casa, es en dos semanas, pero me parece un buena idea ir haciéndolo ya, además ya tengo el regalo y me emocioné comprándolo- Dijo muy animado.

-¿Crees que quiera?-

-¡Claro!, es una fiesta en la que será el centro de atención, lo tengo todo controlado desde hace años, solo que en esta ocasión será una fiesta sorpresa.

-Si no termina amándote va a terminar matándote por est- Le aseguró Cath, le daba ternura ver a Levi tan emocionado, de seguro a Regan terminaría gustándole la idea.

-Cather, te digo, ella me adora, le encantará- dijo enseñando una amplia sonrisa.

-Perfecto, ¿en qué te ayudo?- se animó Cath contagiándose de la alegría de Levi.

-Tu tarea es importante, no puedes equivocarte- dijo en tono serio- tienes que descubrir si en verdad está saliendo con ese tipo, luego de eso tenemos que conseguir su teléfono e invitarlo- dijo muy satisfecho con su plan.

-Me quieres de espía- dijo afirmando más que preguntando.

-Es que se niega a decirme del tipo ese- soltó indignado sentándose en la cama haciendo un gesto dramático con las manos, Cath no pudo evitar reírse.

Levi y Cath caminaban de la mano, la noche estaba un poco fría, ambos argumentaban por que debería o no haber bisontes en el mundo de Simon y Baz.

-Levi, no puede haber bisontes, no tienen nada de mágico- argumentó ella.

-No, esto es demasiado Cath, cuanto tiempo llevamos juntos, y no puedes ver lo mágico que los bisontes y caballos pueden ser- La miró haciendo puchero- Esto es una desgracia, recordaré este negro día por siempre- Cath lo miraba divertida, en ocasiones como esta solo quisiera saltarle a los brazos y llenarlo de besos, no cabía de la ternura.

Parecía haberle leído la mente, pues se detuvo para tomarla del rostro y comenzar a besarla. Como siempre sus besos le robaban el aliento por completo a Cath. Al separarse vio que Levi tenía los ojos como plato y quiso girar para ver lo que pasaba.

-No voltees- se apresuró a decir Levi, quien la tomo de la mano y se escondieron detrás de unos arbustos a un lado de las escaleras de la residencia.

-Levi… -dijo ella en un susurro- ¿Qué estamos haciendo?

-Viendo a Regan y al tipo ese- Cath soltó un suspiro de exasperación y volteó a verlos.

Regan se encontraba justo bajo una farola, 'el tipo ese', un chico alto, rubio y fornido la tomaba de la mano, se veía que platicaban muy animadamente. Regan parecía contenta, Cath nunca la había visto sonreír así, lo miraba como si se hubiera convertido. Al girar a ver a Levi este tenía los ojos puestos en ellos y la mandíbula tensa. Luego estalló el sonido más raro del mundo, Regan tenía una risa encantadora, pensó Cath, la miraba con una sonrisa, ver feliz a su amiga la ponía de buen humor. El tipo luego la abrazó por la cintura y la acercó para besarla, era un beso lento y dulce, Regan lo rodeó con sus brazos. Las manos del chico comenzaron a pasearse por el curvo cuerpo de Regan, Cath sabía que tenía que dejar de mirar. Cuando las manos del tipo llegaron al trasero de su amiga Cath sintió un jalón en la manga de su abrigo, Levi ya caminaba en dirección contraria a su dormitorio.

Más tarde cuando Regan y Cath se encontraban en su cama, Cath no podía evitar mirar de reojo a su compañera, que sonreía cada vez que le llegaba un mensaje de texto.

El móvil de Caht vibró, era un mensaje de Levi

 **"** **Descansa cielo 3"** \- Cath estaba a punto de responderle cuando otro mensaje de Levi la interrumpió.

 **"** **No son celos, lo juro".**


	2. Eres lo único que tengo

**Capítulo 2: Eres lo único que tengo**

La actitud sospechosa de Regan continuaba, los celos de Levi continuaban y Caht solo pensaba en que le regalaría a Regan de cumpleaños.

Cath le comentó a Wren de los celos de Levi, a lo que ella le dijo que dejara de preocuparse, puesto que era obvio que Levi no tiene ojos para nadie mas que Cath.

-Le comenté a Jandro de ello y asegura que son celos, no te preocupes, son amigos, que es normal que Levi se sienta desplazado por el novio de Regan, más si este parece ser en serio- le Explicó Wren mientras pintaba sus uñas sentada en la cama de Cath.

-Pero no lo viste, estaba hecho humo y-

-¡Cath! Basta- intervino Wren- ellos son como hermanos, ¿recuerdas como te pusiste cuando tuve mi primer novio?, lo que sentiste en ese momento lo está sintiendo Levi, cálmate.

Cath no dijo más. La idea de que Levi sintiera celos por una chica que no fuera ella no le agradaba en los absoluto, en el fondo lo entendía, pero no por ello tenía que gustarle.

Siguió mirando diferentes tiendas en línea para ver que podría regalarle a Regan. Estaba más perdida que al principio. Levi le había asegurado que cualquier cosa le agradaría. 'Obvio tú puedes decir eso'- pensó Cath en el momento, 'La conoces mejor que nadie'. El estómago se le hiso chiquito nuevamente, hasta que la voz de Wren la interrumpió.

-Por que no eres como la gente normal y vamos a las tiendas a buscar algo que regalarle, sería más fácil- decía Wren mientras secaba sus uñas soplando en ellas.

-Por que aquí todo está ordenado, si encuentro algo iré a la tienda a comprarlo, el problema es que no sé que regalarle.

-Que mala amiga eres Cath, que bueno que soy tu hermana, si no seguro ya te habrías olvidado de mi.

-Cómo si tu supieras que regalarle.

-Pues sí, le compré un set de maquillaje al estilo glam, negros y brillantes púrpuras, muy Regan si me permites decirlo- dijo Wren con una sonrisa burlona.

Cath cerró con fuerza su computadora para dejarse caer en la cama casi encima de su hermana.

Mientas en casa de Levi, Regan se daba un rápido baño antes de irse a trabajar.

Levi la esperaba sentado en el piso frente a la puerta del baño.

-Ya me vas a decir quien era el tipo ese con el que tuviste una cita y luego te canceló unas tres más- preguntaba el chico un poco desesperado.

-¡Cállate!- gritaba ella desde la regadera- No te metas en esto Levi, no es nada serio, sólo estamos saliendo.

-Veo la cara de tonta que pones cada vez que te llama.

-¡Que no te metas!- volvió a gritar ya enojada desde el otro lado del cuarto- Y si salgo con él es mi problema, no el tuyo.

Regan salió del baño envuelta en una toalla fulminado a Levo con la mirada, que de inmediato salió detrás de ella.

En la habitación de Levi Regan estaba por comenzar a vestirse cuando volteó a ver que él estaba ahí de pie sin la menor intención de irse diciendo quién sabe que cosas sobre lo mismo, pero ella estaba tan molesta que no le prestaba mucha atención hasta qué dijo:

-No me parece que te andes besando en la calle, tan noche y que además quiera meterte mano Regan- Parecía decirlo en serio, pero eso no era lo que a Regan le importaba.

-Me estás espiando de nuevo- El coraje de Regan crecía- De nuevo con eso. Creíq ue ya habíamos pasado esto.

-No, no estaba espiándote, estaba con Cath y ustedes llegaron…

-¡Y además arrastraste a la pobre de Cath!, por Dios Levi- ya estaba exasperada.

-Te digo que no, nos dimos la vuelta para no molestarlos

-Sí claro, ya deja de decir estupideces y date la vuelta para que me cambie- Demando ella buscando ropa en su maleta.

-¡¿Qué?!- preguntó él aun más molesto que ella

-Voltéate, necesito cambiarme- dijo más calmada al ver que al menos había dejado de hablar., pero él seguía sin moverse.

-¿De cuando acá te incomoda que te vea? No hay nada que no haya visto antes-espetó él con una mirada dura.

-Me importa desde que tienes novia, me preocupa lo que ella pueda pensar puesto que me agrada- le gritó casi en la cara- algo que deberías de considerar tú.

-Cath sabe perfecto que no me interesas- se defendió- dejaste de gustarme hace mucho Regan, así que despreocúpate, no me importa en lo más mínimo que puedas esconder.

Regan se paró derecha, apartó la mirada, Levi esperaba que le siguiera gritando, pero en cambio simplemente le aventó la toalla a las manos. Ahora tenía frente a él a su ex novia, a su cuerpo desnudo y curvo que se movía frente a él. La seguía con los ojos, perplejo, sonrojado y con la boca abierta de la sorpresa.

Ella se vestía sin prisa, pero se notaba la furia contenida en cada uno de sus movimientos. Cuando terminó de vestirse tomó sus cosas para irse, pudo ver que Levi aún la miraba.

Sus ojos se cruzaron por un momento, y fue cuando recordó esos terribles momentos en los que peleaban por cada vez que ella lo engañaba, lo único diferente era que Levi ya no la miraba de la misma manera.

-Se supone eres mi mejor amigo, se supondría que estarías feliz por mi- volteó a verlo, Levi miraba sus manos que jugaban con los botones de su camisa aún parado al marco de la puerta- Y sí, es mi novio. Y a él sí planeo serle fiel- Le dijo sin atreverse a levantar la mirada y pasando de largo sin mirar atrás hasta que salió de la casa.

Regan sabía que esas palabras lo había herido, las había pronunciado con las ganas de lastimarlo. Eso no estaba bien, pero no le importaba en ese momento.

Levi se quedó mirando sus manos, ¿Qué demonios había pasado?, cómo es que se las había arreglado para cagarla de tal manera.

Cath pasó por Levi a su trabajo, lo esperaba afuera junto a su camioneta, habían quedado para ir a cenar.

Estaba leyendo un poco de FanFiction cuando Levi la saludó con un beso en la frente.

-Hola cielo, ¿nos vamos?- le pregunto con una amable sonrisa- algo no le cuadró a Cath al momento.

Una vez dentro de la camioneta Cath notó que algo no andaba bien, había un silencia incómodo, además Levi no era de los que guardan silencio.

-Tengo algo que mostrarte, y prefiero hacerlo ahora para que si tengo que devolverlo lo haga en las fechas permitidas- se animó a decir Cath mientras sacaba algo de una bolsa que llevaba con ella, una que Levi no había notado hasta ese momento –Mira, le compré unos audífonos nuevos a Regan para su cumpleaños- dijo ella tratando de sonar animada mostrándoselos a Levi.

-Le van a gustar, además necesitará unos, su mamá le compró un nuevo iPod- intentó sonar normal, pero era obvio que tenía algo.

-¿Crees que le gusten?- insistió ella

-Sí, estoy seguro. Son de color negro, nada puede salir mal con eso.

-Espero que sí, la verdad es que fue una señorita de la tienda la que me convenció- Levi sólo le regaló una sonrisa, pero parecía…rota.

Sin más comentarios llegaron a su destino. Levi la llevó a donde había cenado por primera vez, luego de la falsa alarma de Wren.

Tomaron asiento en un gabinete, se sentaron uno frente al otro en silencio y ordenaron enseguida. A Cath le encantaba cuando Levi ordenaba para los dos, la conocía bien, 'pero no más que a Regan',pensó, ese pensamiento la seguía demasiado últimamente.

-Oye- Cath estiró la mano para alcanzar la de Levi que estaba sobre la mesa-¿estás bien? Te noto algo… callado.

-Sí, no es nada- dijo él con una sonrisa forzada, pero no por ello menos hermosa.

-Levi, sé que no te conozco a la perfección, pero puedo decirte que pasa algo, lo noto- esta sería un golpe bajo, pero en verdad estaba preocupada- ¿No confías en mi?.

-Cielo, no. Claro que confío en ti- dijo el tomando la pequeña mano de Cath entre las suyas- Es sólo que no se cómo decirlo. No sé como explicarte- hizo una pausa para mirar a Cath a la cara- Algo pasó con Regan, pero no quiero que te enojes conmigo o que- él levantó la mirada sorprendido.

-Levi- interrumpió ella- Tranquilo, todo está bien, sólo dime que pasó- Estaba muy nerviosa, ¿La engaño?, ¿se habrá dado cuenta de que sigue enamorado de Regan?.

-La seguí molestando por lo de su nuevo novio, fue a ducharse a mi casa y comenzamos a discutir, no sé en que momento las cosas comenzaron a salirse de control- Cath pudo ver como las manos de Levi temblaban un poco y sus hermosos ojos azules se llenaban de agua- Le dije cosas terribles Cath, cosas que no sé si me perdone. Luego ella se defendió y también dijo cosas.

Se detuvo antes de que las lágrimas lo traicionaran. Cather se levantó de su asiento y se sentó a su lado y lo abrazó, Levi hundió la cabeza el cuello de Cath, en verdad necesitaba ese abrazo.

-Si lloras, lo cual es totalmente aceptable- dijo Cath en tono amable- tienes que saber que me harás llorar a mi también.

Levi se enderezó y la miró a los ojos, tomó el rostro de ella entre sus manos y le dio un dulce beso en los labios.

-No te merezco Cather- Le dijo regalándole una sonrisa, una honesta y encantadora sonrisa, y fue entonces cuando Cath por primera vez de verdad se sintió Súperman.

El resto de la cena transcurrió más amena, compartieron el plato nuevamente. Cather se sentía más tranquila y Levi al parecer menos afligido.

En la camioneta Levi le preguntó si quería pasar la noche con él, ella declinó la invitación pues consideraba que su novio tenía que calmarse, pensar en lo sucedido y darle la privacidad de, tal vez, llorar un poco.

Levi le agradeció el gesto, en verdad tenía que pensar las cosas, al menos como disculparse por la tremenda metida de pata.

Al llegar a su casa Cath le avisó que Regan había dejado una nota avisando que no la esperara, Cath le prometió avisarle a Levi si había noticias de su amiga.

Esto no fue necesario pues cuando Levi entró a su habitación Regan se encontraba sentada sobre la cama esperándola con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

-Oh Regan lo siento tanto- se apresuró a decir mientras prácticamente corría para abrazar a su amiga, quién al verlo se levantó para hacer lo mismo- Perdóname, soy un idiota.

-Lo eres- dijo ella aún hundida en su pecho- un completo idiota- él soltó una pequeña risa.

-De verdad perdóname, estaba celoso, creo, no estaba pensando, te hice sentir mal, dije cosas de las que me arrepiento y no debí gritarte y tratarte así- Ella lo abrazó aún más fuerte y se alejó para poder verle la cara sin dejar de abrazarle.

-Yo también dije cosas que no debí, y de nuevo te lastimé Levi y tú no mereces eso, no otra vez…-

-Ya- dijo él en tono amable mientas le secaba las lágrimas de la cara- no pasa nada Regan.

-Si me perdonas yo te perdono.

-Okay-

Pasaron un rato sin decirse nada, todo se había dicho con una sola mirada. De pronto ambos se encontraron acostados sobre la cama de Levi mirando al techo.

-¿Quieres quedarte?- Preguntó Levi de pronto- Si no robas las cobijas como siempre podemos compartir la cama, tú el lado derecho y yo el izquierdo.

-Tú el derecho y es un trato- él no pudo más que reír y aceptar la grandiosa oferta.

Levi se levantó y fue hacía su armario, sacó ropa para que Regan y una pequeña caja envuelta en un colorido papel. Se sentó en la cama mientras ella desamarraba su cabello y le tendió la ropa primero.

-Ten, ponte esto- Ella se levantó sin chistar y comenzó a cambiarse. Levi dio la vuelta para darle privacidad. Una pequeña risa de Regan lo hizo girar un poco para verla de reojo.

-Gracias, pero no tienes que voltearte, sé que no me miras de esa manera, sólo lo hice para hacerte enojar.

-Y lo lograste, pero no sé por qué me enojé realmente…

-Te entiendo, me pasó lo mismo con Cath, sentí que te perdería, es tu primera novia, la verdad es que sí sentí celos y dolió un poco, solo un poco así que quita esa cara de tarado que has puesto –amenazó ante la mirada de cachorro pateado que tenía si amigo en el rostro- pero sé que ella es buena chica y aprendí a compartirte.

-Entonces, por qué no me habías dicho nada de…

-Tyson, y no dije nada por que no quería herir tus sentimientos, no sé, no quise que pensaras que te estaba haciendo a un lado ahora que ya nos llevamos mucho mejor, además no pensé que las cosas se pusieran serias, Levi tú sabes como soy.

-Calma, lo sé y lo siento, es normal creo, lo entiendo al menos, pero no hace que me sienta mejor al respecto- admitió con derrota.

-Lo ves, era justo lo que no quería, ya te he lastimado lo suficiente de por vida.

-Regan, corta ese rollo ya. Lo pasado quedó atrás- dijo con mirada seria, que se desvaneció por una alegre sonrisa que solo él le podía dar- Siéntate que tengo un regalo para ti.

Él se sentó en la cama junto a ella, le extendió la colorida caja. Ella lo miró dudosa, como si no entendiera lo que estaba pasando.

-Iba a dártelo de cumpleaños, pero creo que es la ocasión perfecta- Ella lo tomó y comenzó a destrozar el papel. Al terminar de quitar el molesto envoltorio levantó el rostro nuevamente lleno de lágrimas- No, ahora tu quita esa cara, no debes llorar cuando la gente te da regalos, a menos que no te guste lo que te han dado…

-Cállate- gritó ella antes de lanzarse a sus brazos de nuevo- Eres un idiota, un idiota que me trata demasiado bien.

-Ya era hora que tuvieras uno de estos, sé que lo has dejado, pero no podía permitirlo.

Regan tomo el gran estuche lleno de material para dibujo que Levi le había regalado, era como un pequeño sueño hecho realidad. Lo miraba con detenimiento, se imaginaba que podía hacer con todo lo que tenía en sus manos.

-Gracias- Dijo ella en casi un suspiro.

-Métete en la cama y a dormir, mañana tendrás los ojos hinchados como sapo.

Levi se cambió de ropa, no se preocupó que Regan lo mirara, pues no quitaba los ojos de su regalo. Sabía que moría por usarlo. Al menos daría un poco de color a la vida de su amiga.

Una vez en la cama, cada quién se acomodó del lado que acordaron dándose la espalda uno al otro.

-Aún creo que eres linda- comentó Levi como si fuera algo sin importancia antes de apagar las luces sin esperar una respuesta de ella.

Levi estaba a punto de quedarse dormido cuando sintió los brazos de Regan abrazándolo y sintiendo el aliento de su amiga chocar con su espalda cuando le dijo.

-Yo no pienso hacerte a un lado, eres lo único que tengo.


	3. ¿Eso se lo tengo que agradecer a Reagan?

p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"span style="font-family: 'Courier New';""¿Eso se lo tengo que agradecer a Reagan?"/span/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Courier New';" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Courier New';"Como siempre, estos personajes no me pertenecen y no me pagan por hacer esto./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Courier New';" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Courier New';"Espero sus comentarios y les agrade, gracias por sus visitas./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Courier New';" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Courier New';"Y una gran, gran disculpa por el retraso, entré a la escuela y no estaba muy segura de que lenguaje usar o como hacer la parte final del capítulo. No sé si ser más explícita en cuanto a los temas sexuales. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Courier New';" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Courier New';"ADVERTENCIA: Este capítulo contiene escenas de sexo explícito. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Courier New';" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Courier New';"Reagan entró a su dormitorio luego de su trabajo, Cather estaba sobre su cama secando su cabello lista para acostarse./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Courier New';" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Courier New';"-Hey "Cosa 2"- Saludo ella./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Courier New';"-Hey, te ves contenta, ¿te arreglaste con Levi?-/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Courier New';"-Sí, nos arreglamos…-Una pícara sonrisa adornaba su cara./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Courier New';"-Ok, vas a salir con tu novio, ¿cierto?- Se aventuró Cath, no se le había olvidado la misión que le había encargado Levi./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Courier New';"-Si, voy a salir con el, me invitó al cine, hoy sí regreso, pero no tienes que esperarme despierta./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Courier New';"-Está bien… sabes que puedes llamarme por cualquier cosa- dijo Cath un poco apenada, pero conforme de haberlo dicho./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Courier New';"-¿Acaso Levi te mandó a cuidarme?- inquirió Reagan arreglándose un poco el maquillaje./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Courier New';"-No, yo sólo quería que lo supieras, te considero mi amiga, aunque nunca haga cosas de amigas por ti./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Courier New';"-Ay Cather, haces por mi más de lo que te imaginas- Estaba buscando algo que ponerse en el clóset./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Courier New';"-A tu novio le gustará como te ves hoy, además el cabello no te huele a pan de ajo- Agregó divertida./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Courier New';"-Chica lista- respondió Reagan y agregó- Tyson, se llama Tyson- Cath hizo una cara como de no entender de lo que estaba hablando- Así se llama, mi novio- Cath movió la cabeza en entendimiento./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Courier New';"-¿Llevan poco tiempo saliendo?- Se aventuró nuevamente Cath./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Courier New';"-Pues unos meses, lo conocí el semestre pasado, pero las cosas cambiaron hace unos cuatro, cinco meses tal vez- contestó un poco apenada./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Courier New';"-Sé que no es mi asunto, pero ¿por qué se lo ocultaste a Levi?/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Courier New';"-Por varias razones, una de ellas es que es un celoso de primera- Esta respuesta le extrañó a Cath, Levi no era celoso, o al menos no con ella, o frente a ella… prefería pensar que frente a ella- Además de eso, es complicado ver a tu mejor amigo con alguien más, digo, no lo menciono por ti, es decir sí, pero tu eres linda y yo no quería lastimar a Levi, no más. No supe como lo tomaría y yo…-/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Courier New';"-Reagan, estas hablando demasiado rápido- le dijo Cath mientras se acomodaba entre sus sábanas./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Courier New';"-Tienes razón, me voy. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Courier New';" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Courier New';" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Courier New';"Una vez que Reagan salió del cuarto Cath tomó su celular y le mandó un mensaje a Levi./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Courier New';" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Courier New';""El novio de Reagan se llama Tyson y llevan 4/5 meses juntos. Misión Cumplida."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Courier New';" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Courier New';"De igual manera le mando uno a Wren:/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Courier New';" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Courier New';""Crees que Levi sea del tipo de novio celoso?"./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Courier New';" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Courier New';"La respuesta de Wren llegó primero:/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Courier New';"span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /span"Para nada! Tienes suerte… créeme, no quieres un novio celoso, además nunca le has dado motivos para serlo"./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Courier New';" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Courier New';"Tal vez por eso no era celoso con ella, Reagan lo había engañado varias veces, ella llama la atención por donde pase. En cambio Cath puede pasar desapercibida, pocas veces la voltean a ver. Tal vez era solo eso, no era que a Levi no le preocupara perderla. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Courier New';" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Courier New';"Se quedó con esa idea un rato en la cabeza, justo cuando comenzaba a quedarse dormida un mensaje de Levi la despertó./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Courier New';" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Courier New';""Gracias mi súper espía. ¿Pasamos el fin de semana juntos? Paso por ti mañana en la noche"./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Courier New';" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Courier New';"Cath le envió su respuesta y luego se dispuso a dormir./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Courier New';" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Courier New';" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Courier New';"Wren había convencido a Wren de que la acompañara a cortarse el cabello y a comprar algo para la fiesta de Reagan./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Courier New';" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Courier New';"-Deberías hacerte un corte lindo, te ayudaría a peinarlo el próximo fin de semana para la fiesta, seguro Levi no querrá soltarte en toda la noche- comentó Wren de manera divertida./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Courier New';"-No lo creo, no lo necesito- su hermana la miraba con cara de 'sí, como no"- ¿Qué?/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Courier New';"-Has estado preocupada por tu relación con Levi, sobre si le gustas, si te cela y esas cosas, estoy casi segura que el problema real eres tú./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Courier New';"-No sé de que hablas…/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Courier New';"-Ay por favor Cather, corta tu cabello, compremos un par de cosas lindas que te pongas, nada extremo, sólo algo nuevo./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Courier New';"-Lo pensaré- accedió Cath para quitarse a Wren de encima./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Courier New';"-Tal vez hasta ropa interior nueva- Los ojos de Cath se abrieron como plato, mientras Wren se partía de la risa./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Courier New';"-¡Wren!, por Dios cállate./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Courier New';"-¿Qué? No tiene nada de malo- seguía riendo un poco- imaginas la cara de Levi cuando te vea con algo sexy, ¡Carajo!, te dejarías de preocupar, no te quitaría las manos de encima./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Courier New';"-Para, ya tengo problemas por eso…- confesó apenada-/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Courier New';"-¿Cómo?/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Courier New';"-Pareciera que ahora sólo quiere tener sexo- la cara de Cath estaba más que roja./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Courier New';"-Eso es bueno, le gustas, yo lo tomaría como un halago…-Hasta que algo hizo clic en la mente de Wren- Espera, ¿tú no quieres?, Cath, ¿pasa algo? - Wren se paró en seco frente a su hermana./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Courier New';"-Es que no me siento muy segura todavía, hay cosas que aún me ponen nerviosa y no sé que hacer- al ver la cara de confusión de su hermana continuó explicándole mientras retomaban el paso- por ejemplo, el otro día se puso cariñoso en la cocina de su casa, tuve que detenerlo y decirle que subiéramos a su habitación- La cara de Wren delataba que aún no veía el problema- ¡Por Dios Santo Wren!, Levi quería que lo hiciéramos ahí, en la cocina./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Courier New';"-Sigo sin ver el problema- confesó Wren con cara seria./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Courier New';"-Pero, Wren, en la cocina- decía Cath como si fuera algo obvio. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Courier New';"-¿Había alguien en la casa?/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Courier New';"-No, pero eso no importa, es decir, no puedo hacerlo en la cocina, no hay lugar, no hay una cama… o un sofá al menos- Wren la miraba perpleja./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Courier New';"-¿Me quieres decir que solo lo han hecho en su cama?- La expresión de Cath le dio su respuesta- Cath, pobre hombre, de verdad, sé que eres nueva, pero ¿no te emocionas?, ¿no dejas de pensar en las cosas cuando estás con él como para aventurarte a otras cosas?/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Courier New';"-Me da miedo dejar de pensar Wren- su voz parecía un poco más apagada. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Courier New';"-Cath, ¿no quisieras darle el mismo placer que él te da a ti? /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Courier New';"-Claro que sí, él ni siquiera tiene que quitarse, o quitarme la ropa para… tú sabes- No se atrevía a mirarla, nunca pensó tener este tipo de plática con Wren, al menos no en pleno centro comercial./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Courier New';"-Tenemos que hacerte un nuevo corte, ropa nueva y sin duda unas cuantas "cosmo"./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Courier New';" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Courier New';"Al final Cath aceptó todas y cada una de las instrucciones de Wren sin ningún tipo de queja, la verdad es que se veía bien, el corte de cabello, que no fue nada parecido al de Wren, gracias al cielo pensó Cath, fue solo un ligero arreglo para darle forma a su cabello, algo que Cath no se había preocupado nunca por hacer. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Courier New';" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Courier New';"Al llegar al dormitorio se alegró al no ver a Reagan dentro, por lo que se preparó para darle una pequeña sorpresa a Levi, hizo todo lo que Wren y 'Cosmo' aconsejaron, al menos lo que recordaba y consideraba que podía hacer sin pensarlo demasiado. Sin duda había cosas en esa revista que pasaban los límites de Cath, pero se mantenía optimista en que tal vez algún día podría hacer eso de 'Dale placer a tu hombre usando solo tus labios', ¿O era tu boca o la lengua?./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Courier New';" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Courier New';"Se recogió el cabello en un chongo suelto, se colocó el gorro de su sudadera para ocultar su nuevo peinado y el conjunto que ahora llevaba bajo su ropa de siempre./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Courier New';" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Courier New';"El sonido de la puerta cerrándose hizo saltar a Cath sacándola de sus perversos pensamientos y Reagan la miraba divertirá, como si supiera algo que Cath no./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Courier New';" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Courier New';"-Mañana Levi estará insoportable- afirmó Reagan con una gran sonrisa en la cara. Cath no entendía nada de lo que pasaba- Estará tan contento que de seguro será insoportable, lo bueno es que no estaré aquí para soportarlo, además no creo que salgan de su habitación en todo el fin de semana- dijo mientras señalaba la bolsa de la tienda de ropa interior a la que la había llevado Wren. Cath seguía sin decir nada, ahora apenada por el comentario./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Courier New';"-Cath, todas las chicas de por aquí sabemos que hay en esa tienda, yo he comprado ahí por el mismo motivo que tú y no hay de qué sentirte avergonzada- el estómago de Cath se vino abajo./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Courier New';"-¿También compraste ropa ahí para Levi?- Preguntó ella sin pensarlo. Reagan por otro lado no sabía si golpearla o reírse, optó por lo segundo./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Courier New';"-Obviamente no Cather, no para él al menos-/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Courier New';"-Fui muy literal/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Courier New';"-Sí, demasiado. Bueno Cather, diviértete y pasa una noche increíble- La sonrisa de Reagan era genuina, y le daba un poco más de confianza a Cather sobre lo que estaba a punto de hacer./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Courier New';"-¿Puedo preguntarte algo?- Cath apenas podía ver a Reagan a la cara- Va en contra de las reglas, pero de verdad no sé que estoy haciendo y yo solo quería saber si hay algo que me pudieras aconsejar. span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /span/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Courier New';"span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanReagan la miraba perpleja, por primera vez no sabía que decirle, ¡¿Cath quería saber sobre su vida sexual con Levi?!. No podía decirle las cosas que hicieron juntos, quién sabe que pasaría, no sólo entre ella y su compañera, sino entre su amigo y su novia. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Courier New';"Qué le podía decir sobre Levi que no la lastimara. Algo se movió en Reagan, algo se le desbordó del pecho llegando a su estómago y a sus rodillas. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Courier New';"Luego de lo que pareció una eternidad para ella por fin pudo responderle a su amiga./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Courier New';"-Pues, no sé si lo has intentado, pero podrías intentar tomar el control de las cosas. Estar tú arriba, por ejemplo. Eso le gusta a todos los hombres- contestó segura de su afirmación./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Courier New';"-Pero sólo quiero saber que le gusta a un hombre… -admitió Cath en un susurro./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Courier New';"-Te entiendo - Reagan la tomo por los hombros y la miró a los ojos- solo hay una cosa que debes saber y es lo único que debe importarte, ¿de acuerdo?./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Courier New';"-Sí./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Courier New';"-Levi te quiere, sólo a ti, y con eso es mas que suficiente- Le aseguró./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Courier New';" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Courier New';"Sonó el teléfono de Cath, Levi había llegado por ella, ambas lo supieron sin siquiera mirar el aparato./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Courier New';" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Courier New';"-Toma el control, de verdad le gusta eso a los hombres, corre y has feliz a tu hombre./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Courier New';" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Courier New';"Cath salió del cuarto arrepintiéndose de haberle preguntado a Reagan sobre su vida privada con Levi, pudo haberse enterado de cosa que no quería saber. Al ver a Levi esperándola en las escaleras se olvidó de todo lo ocurrido, se veía tan lindo en su chaqueta y pantalones entallados y qué decir de sus botas negras de piel./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Courier New';" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Courier New';"Levi al verla le regaló una encantadora sonrisa, le encantaba como se veía así, aunque algo en ella era diferente. Al tenerla cerca la besó de lleno en los labios./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Courier New';" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Courier New';"-Levi- dijo ella casi sin aire de la impresión./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Courier New';"-Lo siento cielo- la besó de nuevo- es que te extrañé./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Courier New';"-Déjate de eso, vámonos- Se apresuró a la camioneta. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Courier New';" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Courier New';"Una vez dentro Cath jugaba un poco nerviosa con su sudadera. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Courier New';" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Courier New';"-Hoy te ves diferente- comentó Levi sin dejar de mirar el camino. Cath sintió como se sintió nerviosa, como si él pudiera adivinar lo que estaba pensando./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Courier New';"-Para nada, solo tengo un poco de frío y sueño./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Courier New';" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Courier New';"Cuando llegaron a casa de Levi, Cather subió directo a la habitación con el pretexto de querer usar el baño. Levi preparó bocadillos y algo caliente para beber, tenía preparado ver unas películas y dejar descansar a Cath./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Courier New';" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Courier New';"Levi entró al cuarto y colocó lo que traía en las manos sobre el buró junto a la cama, Cath ya se encontraba esperándolo, sentada sobre sus rodillas cubierta por su sudadera. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Courier New';" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Courier New';"Esperó a que Levi se quitara la chaqueta y las botas,span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanestaba por quitarse el suéter cuando sintió las manos de Cath ayudándolo, el la miraba divertido y con un impecable sonrisa llena de sorpresa. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Courier New';" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Courier New';"-Te desvistes muy lento- dijo ella sin más, antes de comenzar a desabrochar su cinturón y sus pantalones./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Courier New';"-Cath…- Levi estaba nervioso y comenzaba a emocionarse, Cather podía ver como el cuerpo de Levi comenzaba a reaccionar./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Courier New';" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Courier New';"Entre besos Lograron deshacerse de los pantalones de Levi y de su playera también, él ya no traía más que su bóxer blanco. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Courier New';" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Courier New';"Cath se detuvo, se alejó un poco de Levi y de su tibia piel, nerviosa tomó el zipper de su sudadera y lo bajó lentamente dejando ver su cuerpo semidesnudo. Cubierto apenas por unas pequeñas bragas de color rosa brillante./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Courier New';" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Courier New';"-Cather- por primera vez se animó a ver a Levi a la cara, se veía hermoso, con sus labios rojos, igual que sus mejillas, sus ojos azules inundados de deseo, por ella. Oír su nombre de esa manera le despertó ese valor escondido en ella./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Courier New';" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Courier New';"Cath estaba por quitarse el delicado sostén, las manos de Levi la detuvieron, estaba perdido en ella. Era tan hermosa. Ella desató su cabello, sus mejillas llenas de color lo hacías perder la cabeza. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Courier New';" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Courier New';"La besó intensamente, como nunca antes lo había hecho, Cath sintió arder, sentía la desesperación de Levi en sus besos, nunca pensó que se fuera a disfrutar tanto este tipos de besos./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Courier New';" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Courier New';"Levi la tomó de las caderas y la recostó sobre la cama./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Courier New';" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Courier New';"-Eres tan hermosa… -dijo más para él mismo que para Cath./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Courier New';" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Courier New';"Levi comenzó besando sus piernas, le gustaban las piernas de Cath, sabía que era sensible en ellas. Sus manos se paseaban por sus muslos./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Courier New';" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Courier New';"Se colocó entre sus piernas y las separó y comenzó a besarlas, justo cunado llegó a sus muslos una de sus manos se aventuró a tocarla, ligeramente sobre las bragas, pero en el lugar preciso que hizo a Cath gemir de deseo. Estaba nerviosa, aún no quería le Levi la besara 'ahí', pensaba./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Courier New';" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Courier New';"Para su suerte, Levi siguió besándola hasta llegar a su ombligo, subió la mirada par encontrarse con los ojos de su novia que lo miraba con un poco de impaciencia. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Courier New';" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Courier New';"Una de las manos de Levi llegó hasta uno de sus senos, sus labios también, su otra mano se paseaba por sus caderas descubriendo lo pequeña de la prenda de Cath, cunando se dio cuenta un leve gemino salió de sus labios./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Courier New';" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Courier New';"Cath podía sentir la erección de Levi sobre su sexo, la excitaba solo de pensar lo que estaba provocando en él, se sentía poderosa./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Courier New';" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Courier New';"Levi se apresuró a quitar el sostén de Cath para luego atrapar sus senos con sus manos y su boca, Cath amaba lo que Levi hacia con su lengua y su cálido aliento en ellos, le gustaba como jugaba con ellos, era una nueva y muy grata sensación. Cath seguramente podría terminar con tan solo eso, ella nunca dudó por un segundo que Levi sabía perfectamente lo que hacía, lo que la asustaba, pero al mismo tiempo la hacía sentir segura de que disfrutaría esta nueva etapa de su vida junto a él./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Courier New';" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Courier New';"Él le quitó las pequeñas bragas par luego quitarse lo último que le quedaba de ropa, a Cath le gustaba ver el cuerpo de Levi, cada parte de él./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Courier New';" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Courier New';"Ella nunca había visto a un hombre desnudo antes y mucho menos con una erección, pero a pesar de eso sabía que era una chica con suerte, a Levi no le faltaba nada./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Courier New';" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Courier New';"Sin dejar de besarla, Levi se colocó entre las piernas de Cath, tomó una de ellas y la colocó en sus caderas. En ese momento sintió como Cath lo giraba, no supo como terminó bajo ella, no se quejaba la vista era hermosa, su tímida novia estaba sobre él, incluso se atrevió a colocarle el preservativo. Algo que ni él le habría pedido./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Courier New';" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Courier New';"Ella se toó unos segundos para admirar a Levi para luegospan style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanacomodarse para comenzar a bajar en él. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Courier New';" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Courier New';"Sentir como entraba en ella tan lentamente lo estaba volviendo loco, no pudo evitar gemir su nombre cuando sintió estar completamente en ella. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Courier New';" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Courier New';"Cath empezó a moverse lentamente, no sabía que hacer, dejó que su cuerpo se hiciera cargo de la situación, el movimiento era intuitivo./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Courier New';" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Courier New';"Bajó la miraba para observar a Levi de nuevo, se sentía poderosa, tenía el control en sus manos y le gustaba, poder hacer que de la boca de Levi salieran tan eróticos sonidos la volvían loca. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Courier New';" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Courier New';"Las manos de Levi estaban clavadas en las caderas de Cath, la ayudaba un poco a subir el ritmo de sus movimientos, sus ojos se paseaban por el cuerpo de Cather, era una nueva y encantadora vista de su delicado cuerpo. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Courier New';" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Courier New';"Cath estaba perdida en lo que sentía cuando sintió algo entre sus piernas, una sensación que le llegó a todo el cuerpo, las manos expertas de Levi frotaban justo donde a ella más le gustaba./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Courier New';" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Courier New';"span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /span/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Courier New';"Pronto sintió su cuerpo tensarse, su cuerpo cada vez se acostumbraba, sus movimientos se aceleraron y des coordinaron. Un inmenso calor recorría el cuerpo de Cath./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Courier New';" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Courier New';"Levi se enderezó, tomó las piernas de Cath que ahora lo rodeaban, la sujetó de los muslos, ella rodeó el cuello de Levi con sus brazos para mantener el equilibrio. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Courier New';" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Courier New';"Cath ya no se sentía poderosa, ya no tenía el control, de su boca solo salían gemidos, y no de los pequeños y tímidos que solía hacer. Esta vez eran totalmente en serio, lo cual sólo provocaba más a Levi que la besaba con fuerza, sus movimientos eran más fuertes, más profundos./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Courier New';" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Courier New';"Cath no notó en que momento sus manos tomaron con tanta fuerza el cabello de Levi que estaba inmerso en el mismo frenesí que ella./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Courier New';" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Courier New';"Cath sintió algo estallar dentro de ella recorriendo toda su piel, apretando todo su cuerpo contra Levi quien pronto alcanzó a Cather en el clímax./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Courier New';" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Courier New';"Se quedaron sentados, uno sujetando al otro, ambos tratado de recuperar la respiración. Levi hundía su rostro en el pecho de Cath, que recorría con sus dedos el suave cabello rubio de style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /span/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Courier New';" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Courier New';"-No dejas de sorprenderme- Dijo al cabo de unos minutos Levi, aún sin levantar el rostro recostó a Cath debajo de él./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Courier New';"-¿De qué hablas?- aún no estaba segura si en realidad había hecho el amor de una manera tan salvaje, al menos para ella, con Levi. Él levanto la mirada, sus ojos se veían más azules con sus mejillas rosadas. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Courier New';"-De esto, de ti en esa diminuta ropa, de ti sobre mi haciéndome el amor tan tortuosamente lento de una manera deliciosa, de eso hablo- Gracias al cielo Cath estaba tan roja del ajetreo que no pudo sonrojarse más ante el comentario de Levi./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Courier New';"-Cosmo…- alcanzó a decir en un hilo de voz, parecía más una pregunta que una respuesta/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Courier New';"-¿Cosmo?- Ella solo asintió- ¿La revista?- la mirada apenada de Cath confirmó la pregunta- ¿Eso se lo tengo que agradecer a Reagan?, porque no hay manera de que tú leas ese tipo de revistas cielo./span/p 


End file.
